In different places where public converge for the acquisition and promotion of products and services such as exhibitions, conventions, information centers and so on, the use of furniture, displays and showcases is necessary so that people can make contact with suppliers and get to know their products. In this regard, a great variety of these pieces of furniture is available and built in wood, metal, with shelves and partitions; however, in general terms, they are bulky, difficult to handle and their transportation entails hardships as they occupy large footprints.
A known solution for this problems in the prior art, has been the creation of cardboard collapsible furniture and displays. Nevertheless, their poor structural rigidity is a drawback, as items of considerable weight cannot be placed thereon and, furthermore, it is impossible for the vendor to lean on such furniture.
One example of a cardboard showcase is described in the European Patent No. EP 0 575 275 A1, incorporated herein by reference. In addition, this type of cardboard furniture lacks a remarkable aesthetic appearance, which is an important factor in order to achieve a commercial impact for the product or service being offered.
In this sense, there are other types of furniture largely used in points of sales, such as displays and counters. Various collapsible versions of such furniture have been designed which are both practical and compact, such as the displays of the same inventor of the present invention and which are described in the Mexican Patents Nos. 212,227 and 225,710, as well as in the International Patent Application No. PCT/IB2005/002083. Moreover, in the Mexican Patent No. 233,812 belonging to the same inventor, a collapsible display module is described, comprised of racks or shelves, essentially partitioned in two halves, the upper part thereof folding over the first part to achieve the display module folded position; however, the display module of the Mexican Patent No. 233,812 lacks of transparent compartments as the display showcases require.
Moreover, both the cardboard displays or furniture and those mentioned in the previous paragraph are far beyond to satisfy the display showcase functions, wherein either for security purposes or to make the products more attractive, these are kept in transparent compartments with constrained access. As may be expected, the display showcase compartments should be made of materials such as glass, polycarbonate or transparent acrylic sheets.
Further, in display showcases, to allow observing the products contained in the compartments from different angles is preferred, as well as having an inner space acceptable to place therein different kind of items. Taking into account the above, having a low weight collapsible showcase with the compartments thereof having a large inner capacity would be desirable, but these have to be designed such that the folding of the showcase is permitted to allow it to be stored in a reduced space.